This invention relates to a portable torch support, guide and drive.
Mechanized advancement of a cut-off torch along a workpiece is generally known, there having been a variety of machines devised for this general purpose. Some of these employ a gear and rack arrangement for torch advancement, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,568,074; 2,283,347 and 3,485,306. Typically, such machines are permanent type units, although some special purpose units as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,973 can be clamped to the workpiece, or as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,306 and British Pat. No. 546,009 can be magnetically secured to the workpiece.